


Crows with Red Eyes

by JaaeHeartie (LyricsofVixra)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy birthday Akechi Goro!, Pancakechi, bit of angst, possible P5R spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsofVixra/pseuds/JaaeHeartie
Summary: A small piece for Goro's birthday of Akira musing about a certain red eyed crow and not forgetting his promise.Could be seen as pre-slash but mainly gen.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira (pre-slash implied), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Crows with Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short idea that came to mind while talking to a friend about Goro's birthday. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment of what you thought!

The sky was slightly cloudy. They looked soft and just out of reach, like if he could stretch his hand out just a little further he could touch them. 

He wondered how cold the water would be. Would it send shocks up his arm and shivers down his back as it dripped through his fingers? Would it be slightly warmer than that? Giving only the smallest sensation of change before disappearing into the earth without anyone the wiser?

He wondered how much the water was like Goro. To most he was hardly any change at all. Barely passing in the scope of their lives before vanishing. Keeping himself separate from others like the clothing between the person and the rain he hid behind his friendly teen detective mask. 

To Akira though...to Akira he was like a thunderstorm that Akira couldn't hide from. He soaked deep into Akira's skin, his bones, until Akira felt he felt like there was no difference between the two of them. There was still a sky of distance between them though. Akira desperately wanted to close that distance, to pull Goro close and warm his freezing outlook on society and the world. He wanted to prove that Goro didn't have to think of everyone as enemies or puppeteers wanting to pull him around on the strings that have tied him down like chains.

There was a lot Akira wanted to do for and with Goro. He wanted more philosophical discussions and quiet but comfortable chess matches. He wanted to go play darts and laugh when Goro would threateningly - almost playfully- point one at him until he finally finished his turn and sit in the jazz club with drinks and just listen to Goro talk about his struggles because it was more real -he was more real- sitting there staring intensely into his glass than he ever is sitting in a studio smiling vacantly at a camera to please hundreds who don't even know more then his name.

There was a lot Akira wanted to do for and with Goro, but it would have to wait until he found him.

Akira shifted to the edge of his bed, pushing his legs off the side to sit up and glance around his room. Nothing much had changed since he was sent to live with Sojiro, a few extra boxes left in the corner as storage because his mother was rearranging her sewing room and a decent layer of dust on his desk and shelves showing no one had came in for several months -they likely stopped coming in a few weeks after he was gone, no point in cleaning a room for someone who isn't there- but luckily his sheets and cover had been cleaned before he returned so he could deal with the rest later. He had never had much, not being much of a hobby or collections person but he did wish he had brought some of his gifts from his confidants back with him instead of leaving them with Boss as safe keeping til the end of the school year. 

They probably could have helped make the place feel more like home.

He did have one item, something he had found in a little gift shop on the ride between Tokyo and his rural hometown, that rested on his window. It was a small crow on a dark wood stand made from black glass, only about 7 cm tall with its wings partly open making it 10 cm wide. It's eyes were bright red beads, no clear indication of where it was looking besides the slightly tilt of its head, like it is staring threateningly - almost playfully- at at whoever stood in front of it. Resting next to it was a small drawstring pouch, bought from the same shop, that was made from dark red leather with tan leather ties. 

Pulling the ties apart he gently reaches inside and pulls out a singular black glove which is also made of leather but more worse for wear, like it had been lovingly worn by someone. Sliding it from hand to hand he let the fingers slip between his, imagining the other's thin nimble hand that had once been housed in it. Akira set the pouch back down and looked back to the crow, locking his steel gray eyes with its red ones and gave a small smirk.

"I haven't given up on you, despite what this may look like.' Talking to an inanimate object might not be the sanest thing to do but it certainly isn't the oddest he's done. He crouches to be eyes level with it, resting his chin on his arms where he crosses them just in front of the statue, glove still intertwined with his hand. 'This is just...I guess you could call it a stand-in, because I'm only talking to it until I can talk to you in person. I know you're out there, I saw you at the train station so it's just a matter of time before we run into each other again. Haha...maybe when I get back to LeBlanc you'll be sitting there drinking Boss's coffee. I still remember that time you where there before me and I said 'honey, I'm home', it was so dorky but it got a smile out of you so maybe it wasn't too corny."

He could feel his legs starting to get tired, having no more Metaverse to keep him active had become a stint in his exercise routine but he would have to get use to it. Akira wasn't sure if there were any gyms in his town so he might have to order his own equipment- being frugal and having money left over from his many jobs and Momentos runs had definitely paid off no matter how many times Morgana said he was just being cheap- but it would be a matter more of where to keep it instead of how to get it. Glancing around his eyes went back to the crow and he gave a chuckle. "Right sorry, lost my train of thought. Anyway things have been ok so far, no return of the Navi or any dreams from Igor and Lavenza so that's good I suppose. Shido was put in jail and Sae is keeping her promise to try to bring in more good adults to help run things. The others are doing well so far too. To be honest...it feels too calm, like any moment some new god or extreme reality bending idealist is going to pop up and I no longer have the Metaverse to do anything about it. It's weird to feel Satanael still in me but he doesn't feel as...I'm not sure? Physical? Or as physical as a being made from your resolve and mind can be anyway. Like something that is just there and no longer have to focus outward. Getting back to my point, I know you're out there still, probably fixing up your face before you even let yourself be seen anywhere near people but I'm not going to disappear forever. We still have a duel to make up after all and I never leave a promise unkept."

Grunting softly he stands back up, rubbing out his shins to get rid of the tingling sensation. He slips the glove back into the pouch and rests it next to the crow, its eyes still staring vacantly into space. Akira decides he wants to go for a walk so he steps over to his bed and picks up his phone, making sure it still has a decent battery level before slipping it in his pocket and grabbing his coat from the stool by the end. He crosses the room but before he leaves he turns back to the crow, imagining the long brown haired boy of the same name and quipped up his lip. "I promise I'll find you, and a phantom thief always get their treasure."

With that the bedroom door clicks closed and the crow statue is left alone still staring threateningly -almost playfully- into the empty room, its wings covering the pouch left with it like a guardian of the vow tied to the singular glove inside it.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, thanks for taking the time to read it and happy birthday to our favorite pancake boy!!


End file.
